


Je tohle skutečné?

by Windify



Series: Jaký otec, takový syn (IronDad & Spiderson) [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Alive, Fear, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Illusions, Panic Attacks, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 16:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windify/pseuds/Windify
Summary: Tony Stark byl naživu. Jaká škoda, že se to Peter dozvěděl až po tom, co se stalo s Quentinem Beckem, též zvaným Mysterio.„Takže ho mám nechat žít v domnění, že jsem mrtvý?“„Jen zatím, Tony. Nebude to trvat dlouho, uvidíš.“Tony čekal pět let, než se bude moci znovu shledat s klukem, jehož vnímal jako svého vlastního syna, a když měl tu možnost, byla mu odepřena. Pepper to nemohla chápat, samozřejmě, ale pro něj to bylo mučení.[Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, ale se spoustou změn.]





	Je tohle skutečné?

**Author's Note:**

> Hned na začátek: V téhle jednorázovce dojde k ignoraci tak 90 % toho, co se v Endgame vlastně stalo. Takže:   
\- žádná Morgan + Pepperony není přímo vyjádřeno, ale kdo chce, ten ho tam může najít. Sorry not sorry, prostě jsem ji sem nechtěla strkat. Dejme tomu, že těch pět let si třeba Tony hrál na Thanose a farmařil, jo?  
\- Steve se nevrátil v čase za Peggy  
\- Nat je naživu (táhni někam, Red Skulle, máš zpátky svůj třpytivý kamínek, dej nám naši vražedkyni!)  
\- a hlavně: Tony je tajně naživu  
\- a potitulkové scény FFH se nikdy neodehrály

Problém spočíval v tom, že byl Tony naživu. 

Jistě, to může znít divně, ale byla to pravda. Tedy přesněji řečeno, problém byl v tom, že nikdo nevěděl, že byl Tony naživu. 

Při souboji s Thanosem, kdy lusknutím nechal vypařit nepřátelskou armádu i Thanose samotného, totiž Tony Stark doopravdy nezemřel. Pomocí iluzionistických dronů sehrál svou smrt a na nějakou dobu se odebral do utajení před okolním světem, aby mohl dopřát svému tělu, ruce zejména, čas na léčení.

Neřekl o tom nikomu, pouze Pepper. Nesešlo na tom, jak strašně moc o tom toužil říct Peterovi, Pepper mu to však zakázala. „Dokud si nebudeme jistí, že je všechno v pořádku,“ říkala mu pokaždé, „že přežiješ. Peter si taky zaslouží trochu klidu, a to, že se bude stresovat o tvé zdraví, mu nepomůže.“

„Takže ho mám nechat žít v domnění, že jsem mrtvý?“ 

„Jen zatím, Tony. Nebude to trvat dlouho, uvidíš.“

Tony čekal pět let, než se bude moci znovu shledat s klukem, jehož vnímal jako svého vlastního syna, a když měl tu možnost, byla mu odepřena. Pepper to nemohla chápat, samozřejmě, ale pro něj to bylo mučení. 

Když se však zotavil dostatečně na to, aby všem svým přátelům – své _rodině_ mohl říct, že je naživu, Peter byl zrovna na výletě kdesi v Evropě. Jediná věc, jež ho ujišťovala, že je v bezpečí, byla, že u sebe měl E.D.I.T.H., s níž snad ani nebylo možné, aby mu kdokoli ublížil. Mohl ho tak chránit, i když nebyl s ním. 

A i když nemohl své tajemství prozradit Peterovi, mohl alespoň zbytku Avengers. Možná to tak bylo lehčí a lepší, usoudil nakonec. Nepochyboval, že znovushledání s Peterem bude jedna z nejemotivnějších chvil jeho života, a že mladý hrdina bude požadovat odpovědi. Spoustu odpovědí. 

Takže když procházel chodbami nově vystavené základny Avengers, naslouchaje smíchu, jenž se nesl z hlavní obývací místnosti, jako by mu z ramen spadla neviditelná tíha. 

Nikdo si ho nevšiml, když se ledabyle opřel o rám dveří, a teprve až jeho odkašlání přerušilo jejich hovor a způsobilo, že sebou všichni polekaně trhli. „Nazdárek. Chyběl jsem vám?“

Jen na něj němě hleděli, jako kdyby viděli ducha. Nemohl se jim divit, neboť on podobně sledoval Natashu. Když ji viděl naposledy, bylo to před jejich výpravou za Kameny, a tehdy obětovala svůj život pro Kámen duše. Jistě, slyšel od Pepper, že když Steve cestoval časem a navrátil Kameny, tak Red Skull taktéž nazpět Natashu oživil, ale vidět ji vlastníma očima, živou a zdravou, to bylo něco jiného. 

Po dlouhých vteřinách ticha Rhodey roztřeseně vstal ze sedačky, míře k němu. „Tony,“ vydechl nevěřícně. „Ty jsi naživu? Ale – jak?“

Smutně se usmál, ale když se k němu War Machine natáhl, objal ho nazpět. A v další vteřině už na něm visela Natasha, pak i Steve a i Bruce, který mu svým pevným stiskem vyrazil dech (a málem rozdrtil žebra). 

No a pak mu Natasha vrazila pěstí. 

„Řekli mi, že jsi umřel!“ zasyčela mu do obličeje. „Jak je možné, že jsi naživu? Ne že bych za to nebyla ráda, samozřejmě.“

Tony si třel rudou tvář, jež bolestivě tepala. Už zapomněl, jakou má ta ženská sílu – taky to bylo dlouho, co ho Natasha praštila. Nicméně když ji viděl, jak tam tak stojí s rukama překříženýma na prsou, připravená mu vrazit ještě jednou, nebude-li mluvit, rychle začal vysvětlovat. „Upřímně, nevěděl jsem, jestli mě to lusknutí zabije, nebo ne. Ve skutečnosti jsem nikdy neumřel, jen pomocí mých dronů nafingoval svou smrt. Nedívejte se na mě tak, já to _nechtěl_ udělat. Ale potřeboval jsem zmizet, alespoň na nějakou dobu, abych se mohl uzdravit a dát do pořádku pár věcí. V klidu. Kdo myslíte, že navrhl tuhle budovu, hm? Pepper to nebyla,“ zavrtěl hlavou s jemným úsměvem, jenž mu pohrával na rtech. 

„Napadlo tě vůbec,“ promluvila Natasha potichu, ale ne o neméně naštvaným tónem, „co tvá smrt udělala s Peterem? Jsem si na sto procent jistá, že o tvém přežití neví.“

Tentokrát si dal s odpovědí načas, ale vše jim prozradila ta provinilost, jež se zračila v jeho hlubokých očích. Musel se zhluboka nadechnout a zahnat smutek, než uspořádal svá slova i myšlenky do rozumné odpovědi. „Přemýšlel jsem nad tím každý jeden den, Natasho, a byla to muka, vědět, že ani po pěti letech pekla nemůžu obejmout svého teď již živého syna. 

Ale nebezpečí mezidimenzionálních návštěvníků, skoků a propadlin po tom našem cestování časem bylo obrovské. Ať už jsme chtěli nebo ne, vytvořili jsme nové reality, když jsme Kameny získávali. Možnost, že se k nám z alternativních realit někdo dostane… stále tady je, samozřejmě, ale teď nižší.“

Na chvíli zavládlo ticho, než se Bruce plácl dlaní do hlavy. „To dává smysl a nechápu, že to mě nebo Scotta nenapadlo.“

„To je v pořádku,“ ujistil ho Stark a chlácholivě poplácal po rameni, ačkoli s doktorovou Hulkovskou výškou to menšímu muži moc dobře nešlo, „všichni byli rádi, že jsou naživu a spolu. A i tak bys nic nenašel; kryl jsem svou technikou všechny nepřirozené výkyvy v čemkoli, aby vlády po celém tomhle fiasku nevyšilovaly. Však si celý vesmír zaslouží trochu klidu.“

„Ty taky,“ podotkl Sam. 

Jen se na něj usmál. „Ten já nebudu mít dřív, dokud neuvidím Petera.“

„To si dovedu představit,“ zamumlal Steve. „Upřímně, všichni se těší, až se vrátí. Za tu dobu, co jsi… tady nebyl, jsme se s ním sblížili.“

Přikývl, věděl to. Slyšel o tom, co se dělo v jeho nepřítomnosti. „Ano. A děkuju, že jste ho podrželi.“

„Než se vrátí, bude to přinejmenším pár dní trvat,“ promluvil Bucky nesměle, ale očnímu kontaktu s Tonym se nevyhýbal, „jestli nikam nespěcháš, myslím, že by bylo dobré, kdybychom si promluvili.“

Steve se lehce napjal, věda, že vztah mezi Buckym a Tonym může a nejspíš bude skřípat, ale Iron Man jenom přikývl. „Jsem pro. Ostatně, mám v plánu tady už zůstat.“

~~~

S Happym se setkal téhož dne, kdy se Peter vrátil z Evropy, a jejich shledání proběhlo taktéž na nové základně Avengers. 

Jeho reakce ho však překvapila. Happy na něj nekřičel. Neobjal ho. Dokonce mu ani nevrazil. Jenom na něj nevěřícně zamrkal, zatěkal pohledem k přítomným členům Avengers, pak pozvedl prst a prohlásil: „Řekni mi něco, co víš jenom ty.“

Teď byla řada na Tonym, aby se nechápavě zamračil. „Co? Proč? Happy, já jsem naživu a tohle je to první, co mi řekneš? Teda děkuju, fakt.“

„Řekni mi něco, co víš jenom ty a já,“ zopakoval Happy dutě. 

Stark odolával nutkání protočit očima, ale jedna jeho část zpozorněla, tušíc, že se něco stalo. „Eh... fajn, fajn. Počkej. Pamatuješ na konferenci v Severní Dakotě v roce dva-pět? Byla tam taková ženská, která pořád otravovala a nedala si pokoj. Kousla tě, když jsi ji vyváděl z mého hotelového pokoje, přičemž pořád nevím, jak se tak dostala, a zůstala ti po ní ta malá jizva na předloktí –“

Dál se nedostal, protože si ho Happy přitáhl do silného objetí, divže z něj nevymačkal duši. „Doufám, že máš dobrý důvod, proč jsi nikomu neřekl, že jsi naživu, a že mi to taky vysvětlíš, jinak tě asi zabiju sám.“

„Jo, jasně. Ale až ty vysvětlíš mně, co tohle mělo znamenat,“ dodal zmateně Tony. Test, jestli je opravdu naživu, si představoval jinak.

„Jen jsem se potřeboval ujistit, že jsi zázračně naživu ty, ne Mysterio,“ odvětil, jako kdyby to všechno vysvětlovalo. 

Až na to, že jeho slova měla přesně opačný účinek, a to nejen na něj. 

„Promiň, ale – Mysterio kdo?“

„Chtěla jsem se zeptat na to samé,“ ozvala se Natasha a ostatní souhlasně zamručeli. 

Happy tam jenom stál, pár vteřin na ně s šokem zíral, pak zamrkal a potřásl hlavou. „Samozřejmě, že nevíte, co se dělo. Jak je možné, že nevíte, co se dělo? To nekoukáte na zprávy?“

Sam provinile poposedl na sedačce. „Posledních pár dní jsme byli trochu... mimo svět. Počítali jsme s tím, že kdyby hrozila nějaká další světová invaze, zjistíme to sami. Nebo dá vědět Fury. Ale se zapnutými zprávami se nedá odpočívat, chlape.“

Hogan si povzdechl. Znělo to unaveně a naštvaně zároveň. Skryl si hlavu do dlaní a na chvíli tak setrval, naprosto slepý vůči nedočkavým pohledům ostatních. Když se konečně pohnul, usadil se do křesla, a pokynul Tonymu, ať se posadí taktéž. Sotva tak učinil, s dalším povzdechem se zadíval na všechny čekající Avengery. „Zaprvé, tohle byla svět-ohrožující hrozba. Zadruhé, byla. Řeknu to jednoduše: Fury zkazil Peterovi prázdniny.“

„Cože,“ Tonymu se šokem rozšířily zorničky, dokud se v jeho očích neusadil vztek. „Ten bastard –“

„Možná tě potěší, že Peter Furyho nejprve vytípl,“ podotkl Happy. „A ne jednou.“

Tohle vyvolalo krátkou vlnu pobavení, kdy Natasha musela skrýt úsměv, Sam zamumlal něco o tom, že „jaký otec, takový syn“, a v Tonyho přísném pohledu se mihla hrdost. 

„Nicméně,“ pokračoval, „Fury si ho prostě vystopoval do Benátek, řekl mu, ať jede do Prahy, a když odmítl, jednoduše dotoval jejich školní výlet. No a proč? Protože Quentin Beck, veřejně známý jako Mysterio, si hrál s iluzemi, vytvořil pomocí nich elementály a namluvil všem, že je z jiného světa, který právě ti elementálové zničili.“ Než Happyho někdo stačil zarazit, vypověděl jim, jak ošálil Petera i Furyho, aby získal E.D.I.T.H., jak chtěl Petera zabít, když zjistil, že ho prokoukl, i v jakém stavu Happy našel Petera na tulipánovém poli v Nizozemsku. Tam trochu zakolísal při zmínce o jeho mentálním zhroucení, ale zato vyzdvihl tu část, kdy si sám sestavil oblek. „Vím, že jsi mi nechal miliardu manuálů, jak ovládat ten stroj, ale Peter se na to prostě podíval a věděl přesně, co má dělat. Nic z toho jsem nepotřeboval. Jo, a řekl, že Back in Black nazpívali Led Zeppelin.“

„_Samozřejmě_, že to řekl,“ zašklebil se Tony. Byl to jejich soukromý vtip ještě z dob před Thanosem. Když jednou byli společně v dílně a hrálo jim tam Back in Black, Peter prohlásil, že miluje Led Zeppelin, a vyslechl si půlhodinovou přednášku o tom, jaký je rozdíl mezi Led Zeppelin a AC/DC. Od té doby tohle říkal _pořád_. 

Tony zaskučel a složil si hlavu do dlaní. „E.D.I.T.H. ho měla chránit, ne přitáhnout potíže. Quentinovi B.A.R.F. ani nepatřil. Pracovali jsme na něm společně a ta spolupráce skončila, když z toho chtěl Quentin udělat bojový stroj.“ Zněl provinile a taky se tak cítil – vždyť kvůli němu byl Peter opět v nebezpečí. 

„Není to tvoje chyba,“ ujistil ho Happy. „Neměl jsi ponětí, že Beckovi přeskočí.“

„Mohl bys dopovědět, co se stalo?“ přerušil je lehce netrpělivě Bruce. „Co se stalo?“

A tak Happy dopověděl, jak Peter přišel se svým mistrovským plánem a zachránil své přátele i Londýn, i že Beck při jejich souboji zemřel. „Neřekl mi, co přesně se stalo v Německu při souboji s Beckem, ani jak probíhal jejich další souboj na mostě, vím jen to, co mi řekl a co jsem sám viděl.“

„Chceš říct, že se mu podařilo zničit tak polovinu z vypuštěných smrtících dronů Starkovy technologie. Samotnému,“ ozval se poprvé za celou tu dobu Bucky. Touhle skutečností si Peter vydobyl u dospělých Avengers o něco větší obdiv, než se mu již dostávalo.

Akorát Tony pomalu propadal depresím. „Tohle se nemělo stát,“ zašeptal, kryje si rukama oči. „Moje technologie ho měla chránit, ne mu ublížit.“

Rhodey vycítil, že se u miliardáře schyluje k záchvatu paniky, a chlácholivě ho poplácal po rameni. „Ovládal je Quentin, ne ty. Tony, no tak, není to tvoje vina.“

„Jestli ti to nějak pomůže, Peter díky E.D.I.T.H. málem odpráskl jejich autobus,“ vložil se do toho Happy, aby odlehčil atmosféru. 

Následovala vteřina ticha, ale i když tohle na Petera dokonale sedělo, Tony se nemohl přimět ke smíchu. Alespoň se však zklidnil a dech mu zpomalil. 

Natasha si decentně odkašlala. „Nikdo nebude mluvit o tom, co všechno s těmi iluzemi mohl Beck udělat?“

„Lidská mysl je křehká,“ navázal Bucky. Věděl, na co Ruska naráží, a musel s ní souhlasit. „Iluze mocné.“

Obrátili své pohledy na Happyho, čekaje na potvrzení. Chvíli mlčel, přemýšleje nad jejich slovy. „Jak říkám, nevím, co se stalo. Nic mi neřekl. Vím jen, jak vypadal a jak se choval. A... Peter byl vystrašený, to můžu říct. A mám strach, že se to na něm podepsalo.“

Potichu vzdychli. Posttraumatická stresová porucha není něco, s čím by se hrdinové nesetkávali denně, ale oni, na rozdíl od Petera byli dospělí. On jenom dítě a přesto se s tímhle musel vyrovnávat – nejprve Vulture, pak Thanos a teď Mysterio. 

Posmutnělá atmosféra vládla ještě dlouho poté, co s Happym dobrali i ty nejmenší podrobnosti, které znal. 

~~~

Peter Avengers navštívil „až“ druhý den po svém návratu z Evropy a sotva Friday nainstalovaná i na nové základně oznámila jeho příjezd, už procházel dveřmi, kde se setkal s hlasitým potleskem. 

Na jeho tvářích okamžitě zazářil ruměnec a on loupl očima po Happym po jeho boku. „Koukám, že někdo už vyprávěl,“ zamumlal, propaluje ho pohledem. 

Happy jenom pokrčil rameny, jako kdyby si jeho pohledu ani nevšiml. „Sám bys jim to neřekl. Alespoň ne všechno.“

„Ukázal nám i záznamy,“ naprášila Natasha zvesela. „Dobrá práce, Petere,“ pokračovala již vážněji. 

„Zachránil jsi Londýn,“ zazubil se Sam. 

Peter se zafuněním dosedl na sedačku. „Jo, po tom, co jsem ho málem zničil a skoro zabil své přátele i nevinné lidi. Vážně pecka.“

„Nebyl jsi to ty, kdo vypustil ty drony,“ poznamenal Steve vážně. Všichni věděli, jak se Peter cítí, vždyť tímhle obdobím si prošli za svůj život tak miliardakrát. Obviňovat se z napáchaných chyb je snadné, odpustit si těžší. 

A Peter byl v oblasti sebeobviňování stejný přeborník jako Tony, až to nebylo hezké a nutilo to jednoho zamýšlet se nad všemi jejich dalšími podobnostmi a tím, jak je sakra možné, že tihle dva nejsou pokrevně příbuzní. „Jenže já mu dal E.D.I.T.H.,“ zaúpěl. „Věřil jsem mu – a jak to dopadlo? Zničil půlku Londýna. Řekl jsem mu, kde najde moje přátele v domnění, že mluvím s Furym!“ Frustrovaně rozhodil rukama. „A pak mě přelstil, abych nac –“ zarazil se dřív, než stačil prozradit, jak hloupě nacouval pod vlak. Jako kdyby nestačilo, že jeho šestý smysl nepoznaly iluzi, on ho ani nevaroval proti něčemu tak obrovskému a smrtelnému, jako je vlak jedoucí rychlostí dvě stě třicet kilometrů v hodině. 

Vzdychl, svěsil ramena. „Pan Stark mi s E.D.I.T.H. věřil a já to nakrásně podělal.“

„Petere,“ pronesl Happy naléhavě, „o tomhle už jsme mluvili.“

Ano, mluvili, ale nikdo z nich to nedokázal pochopit. Jak by taky mohli? Zklamal pana Starka, když předal to jediné, co mu zanechal, do cizích rukou. Ale tehdy se to zkrátka zdálo jako dobrá volba; nemyslel si – a stále nemyslí –, že by měl E.D.I.T.H. mít v rukou on. Ovšem je-li to přání jeho mentora, pak ho splní. Zapřísahal se, že už nikdy nedopustí, aby se E.D.I.T.H. dostala ke špatným lidem. 

„Já vím, Happy,“ zamumlal nespokojeně. „Jen to tak prostě cítím, ano?“

Chvíli bylo ticho, jak každý zvažoval, co mladému hrdinovi na tohle říct, než Bucky začal úplně novou konverzaci: „Co se vůbec stalo při tom vašem prvním souboji v Německu?“ Správně vytušil, že jeho předchozí zaražení bude souviset s tímto bojem, neboť jindy měl na pomoc Happyho. Přeci jen, nebyl nejlepší ex-vrah Hydry pro nic za nic. 

Peter se najednou celý napjal, ve tváři se mu mihl strach, jenž neunikl pozornosti dospělých. „Můžeme o tom, um, třeba nemluvit? Prosím?“ zeptal se nejistě. „Stačí jen vědět, že jsem nevyhrál. Ne?“

„Upřímně,“ ozvalo se náhle ode dveří hlubokým, přesto jemným hlasem. Známým hlasem, při němž se Peterovi zastavilo srdce, „já bych třeba rád věděl, o co šlo. O to více, když ty zamlčuješ.“

Celý svět jako by se prostě zastavil. Měl pocit, že kdyby právě na Zemi dopadl meteorit, ani by si toho nevšiml. Zamrzl mu mozek, odmítl pracovat a přijmout informace, jež k němu přicházely skrz všechny jeho smysly.

Nebylo možné, aby před ním stál pan Stark. Jednoduše nebylo. A přesto viděl každý rys jeho tváře, slyšel lehce zrychlený tep jeho srdce, dokonce skrz místnost i cítil jeho osobitou vůni – káva a motorový olej a kolínská.

Vteřiny ubíhaly a on si uvědomoval, že všichni čekají, až se vzpamatuje ze šoku, jenomže to nebylo tak jednoduché. Úsměvy vykreslené na tvářích ostatních Avengers mu jasně napovídaly, že oni Tonyho vidí také, že si ho nevymyslel, ale byla to pravda?

Ne, nemohla být.

Byla to jenom iluze, jako všechno ostatní.

A on to zvládal. Statečně bojoval se svým mozkem, jenž mu do hlavy opět nasadil vidinu milované osoby.

Tedy do té doby, než pan Stark udělal krok k němu a roztáhl ruce v objímavém gestu.

Avengers toho čekali spoustu. Že se mu Peter nadšeně vrhne do náruče, že bude chvíli stát v šoku a popírat, co vidí, že potečou slzy.

Nicméně opravdu nečekali, že se přemetem vzad doslova katapultuje z gauče, přistane až o pár metrů dál a okolo zápěstí se mu automaticky zformují metače pavučin. Nepoužil je, ani je na ně nenamířil, jen přikrčeně stál, ruce měl před sebou v obranném gestu a zuřivě vrtěl hlavou.

„Je to jen iluze,“ zamumlal. „Pan Stark je mrtvý. Je to iluze, není to skutečné.“

Nikdo se ani nepohnul, zaraženě zírali na Petera a snažili se přijít na způsob, jak ho uklidnit. Happymu se zadrhl dech, když viděl divokost v Peterových očích. Zmatek, nejistota, zoufalství a strach zvířete zahnaného do kouta.

Tony udělal několik kroků k němu, ačkoli váhal. Spider-Man se ani nezmohl na ucouvnutí zpět. „Petere,“ začal pomalu, ovládaje třes ve svém hlase, aby zněl dostatečně klidně, „ujišťuji tě, že to, co vidíš, je skutečné. Jsem naživu. Vím, že se tomu nechce věřit, ale je to pravda.“

Prudce zavrtěl hlavou, až se mu na chvíli zatočila, ale nebral na to ohled. „Ne, ne, _ne_. Je to iluze, jenom iluze. Není to skutečné.“

Ale jak to bylo možné? Vždyť E.D.I.T.H. měl v bezpečí u sebe, všechny nepřátelské drony odvolal. V Londýně vyhrál, on i jeho přátelé byli v bezpečí. Beck při tom souboji zemřel.

Nebo… nebo ne?

„Tělo,“ uvědomil si zděšeně. „Nezkontroloval jsem tělo.“ Byl si tak jistý, že svými smysly zaslechl Beckův poslední výdech i úder srdce. Ale nemusela to být pravda, vždyť se již přesvědčil, že jeho schopnosti nejsou dokonalé a pletou se stejně jako on.

Beck mohl být naživu. Nejspíš ho pomocí iluzí přesvědčil, že vyhrál, a přitom ve skutečnosti jenom pokračoval v chystání plánů na vyvraždění půlky Evropy.

Možná ty iluze nikdy neskončily. Možná, že nic z toho, co před sebou vidí, není skutečné.

„Vzbuď se,“ zašeptal zlomeně. „Vzbuď se. Musíš se probrat!“

Zoufale zaťal nehty do dlaní. V tomhle stavu nedokázal ovládat svou nadlidskou sílu a nevnímal ani bolest, když si nehty prorazily cestu skrz kůži a zaťaly se tak hluboko do masa, až mu po rukou začala téct krev.

Třásl se a jeho mysl se zmítala na pomezí dvou instinktů. Toužil schoulit se do klubíčka jako malé dítě a počkat, až bouře jeho myšlenek i smyslů přejde, a zároveň chtěl na hrozbu vycenit zuby a bojovat jako lítá šelma.

Najednou u něj někdo stál. Jedny velké ruce ho držely za ramena a druhé, pokryté mozoly vytvořené prací v dílně, mu s něžností stíraly z očí slzy, jež se valily ven jako vodopády.

Peter sebou trhl a zaostřil pohled na Tonyho a Happyho, ačkoli oči měl zastřené skelnou oponou. Jeho mysl s ním hrála nespravedlivou hru na triky, jíž samotný neměl šanci vyhrát.

„Pete,“ naléhal Tony, „soustřeď se. Tohle je skutečné, já jsem skutečný.“

„Není to skutečné, není,“ opanoval. Opakoval ta slova jako mantru. „Není to skutečné. Vím, co je skutečné, Becku!“

Peter už nestál na základně.

Představivost a iluze jej přenesly do černočerné nicoty, kde se svíjela jedovatě zelená mlha. Znova se octl v prázdnotě, neměl, kam uniknout, jak se dostat ven. Neměl šanci Mysteriovi uniknout, byl jen pěšákem v jeho hře, jež končila teprve tehdy, až se jemu zachce.

Vyděšeně sebou trhl, když se mu před očima promítl Tony. Vypadal, jak si ho pamatoval, ale tahle podoba se brzy změnila v jeho mrtvolné já, potichu šeptající pravdivá slova, jež zakořenila hluboko v jeho mysli a rezonovala s razancí vlastní polední zvonici, neustále se opakující _Kdybys byl dost dobrý, možná bych ještě žil_. 

Vykřikl, uskočil dozadu a přitom se ohnal kolem sebe. Slyšel bolestné zaúpění, když jeho pěsti narazily do něčeho – někoho –, ale nevěnoval mu jedinou pozornost. Jeho strach se ještě znásobil, když se zády nalepil na chladnou zeď; neměl kam uniknout a před ním stál Mysterio a Iron Man a on samotný –

A pak jeho vidění najedou zablikalo, mlha se rozjasnila, on uslyšel vylekaný a možná i trochu naštvaný křik a bezvládně se zhroutil na zem.

Mezitím Steve musel téměř násilím držet Tonyho, aby se nevrhl na Buckyho, který se už nevydržel dívat a Peterovo utrpení a jednou ranou ho poslal do bezvědomí.

„Snesu toho hodně, ale slyšet ho křičet a vidět, jak bojuje s neviditelnými hrozbami ovládající jeho mysl?“ začal Bucky chladně, bera Petera do náruče. „To je moc i na mě.“

Stark se na něj stále díval s nedůvěrou, ale když Happy s tichým „Tony“ zavrtěl hlavou, jenom přikývl a uvolnil napjatý postoj. „Máš pravdu, máš pravdu, promiň – já jen – já –“

Steve zpevnil své sevření, ale jeho účelem tentokrát nebylo zadržet, nýbrž podržet, projevit oporu. „Klid, Tony, ať z panického záchvatu nemusíme tahat ještě tebe.“

Bez váhání poslech, protože věděl, že v tomhle stavu by Peterovi nepomohl. Zhluboka se nadechl, pak vydechl a zopakoval celý proces pro jistotu ještě dvakrát. „Barnesi, vezmi ho na ošetřovnu,“ hlesl nakonec. „Bruci, myslíš, že bys mohl –?“

„Podívám se na něj,“ ujistil ho, načež oba dva i s bezvládným Peterem zmizeli.

Teprve teď, když si byl jistý, že je Tony tak v pořádku, jak jen může v téhle situaci být, Steve uvolnil stisk.

Iron Man všechny stojící Avengery přejel ztrápeným pohledem. V jeho očích se zatřpytily slzy, jež vzápětí začaly stékat po jeho tvářích, aniž by kdokoli něco komentoval. Na tom možná mělo vliv i úplně oněmění způsobené selháním nejmladšího člena jejich chaotické rodiny.

„On si myslí, že je to iluze,“ zašeptal, ovšem jeho slova v ztichlém obýváku zněla, jako kdyby je křičel. „Happy, co mu Beck kurva provedl?“ Vjel si rukama do vlasů. Nechtěl si to dávat za vinu, v posledních dnech ho všichni přesvědčovali, že to není jeho chyba, ale teď, když viděl, co na Peterovi napáchaly jeho vlastní iluzionistické drony… Jak by se za tohle mohl nevinit?

„Já nevím, Tony. Ale zjistíme to.“

~~~

Probuzení přišlo jako rána pěstí – což je docela ironie, když to byl důvod, proč do bezvědomí, jež vyústilo v sedativy podporovaný spánek, původně upadl. 

Otevřel oči a pár vteřin pátral ve tmě, než jej do nosu udeřily známé vůně. Byl to jeho pokoj na základně Avengers, ten v osobní části pana Starka místo vedle Visiona.

Než se stačil zeptat Friday, kolik je hodin, dveře se otevřely dokořán a dovnitř vpadl Tony se starostí v očích. „Petere!“ vyjekl, okamžitě se přesunul k jeho posteli, a když se mladý hrdina vytáhl do sedu, objal ho, div mu nevymačkal vzduch z plic.

„Pane Starku?“ zaskřehotal Peter. „Co se děje?“

„Byl jsi dlouhou dobu mimo sebe,“ zamumlal. „Ale ne dost. Měl jsi tak ještě zůstat.“

Zatuhla mu krev v žilách. „Co? Pane Starku, o čem to mluvíte?“

„Bylo by lepší, kdyby ses neprobudil.“

Stisk okolo jeho pasu se stával silnějším a silnějším, už to nebylo jen zoufalé objímání. Ne, pan Stark, oděn ve svém železném brnění, mu chtěl rozdrtit žebra. Nepovolil stisk, ani když se Peter začal zmítat v zoufalé snaze se vyprostit, naopak zažehl své repulsory a on cítil, jak si propalují cestu skrz jeho kůži.

Tony nespokojeně mlaskl. „Nevzpírej se, Petere,“ poučil ho znuděně. „Zemřel jsem kvůli tobě. Je jen fér, že ty zemřeš kvůli mně, ne?“

Neměl dostatek vzduchu v plicích, aby se probudil, cítil, jak se mu jednotlivé kosti drtí a znova, jako tehdy na Titanu, rozpadají v prach.

Peter se s výkřikem vymrštil do sedu. Téměř okamžitě se dveře do jeho pokoje rozletěly dokořán, zastavujíc se až o stěnu, a Peter se zoufale natáhl k pažím svého mentora, když si ho Tony přitáhl do náruče.

„Ššš, Pete, byl to jenom sen,“ konejšil ho. „Jenom sen, nic víc.“

Plakal mu do trika a tiskl se na něj celou svou vahou, takže zřetelně postřehl, když se vynálezcovo tělo najednou napjalo. „Jaký jsi hrdina,“ procedil skrz zaťaté zuby jedovatě. „Jsi jenom dítě. Malé, slabé, ufňukané. Myslíš si, že můžeš zachránit svět, když se bojíš vlastních snů?“

Iron Man se odtáhl, odstoupil od postele a svrchu výsměšně zíral na Petera schouleného do klubíčka. Připadal si jako dítě více než kdy jindy – a nebyla to snad pravda? Vždyť pan Stark měl pravdu, vždycky ji měl.

„Jen se na sebe podívej,“ zasyčel pln jedu a nenávisti, ale jeho hlas zněl cize. Hrubě, zdvojeně, jako kdyby patřil i někomu jinému a ne jenom Starkovi. „Beze mě jsi jen vyděšenej klouček v teplákách. Není to pravda?“ dopřál si dramatickou odmlku, kdy jej obalila zelená mlha a vzápětí před ním místo pana Starka stál vysoký hnědovlasý muž s vousy se zlatorudým brněním vzdáleně podobným Thorovu a červeným pláštěm. Mysteriův obličej se střídal s Tonyho, když promluvil: „Je to pravda, Petere. Já určím, co je pravda. Už bys to měl vědět.“

Peter zalapal po dechu, převalil se na záda a s tichým zaduněním spadl z postele. Rozlepil víčka od sebe, jen aby je znovu zavřel, neboť slabé světlo přicházející zvenčí dráždilo jeho vylepšený zrak. Když položil ruce na chladnou zem, uvědomil si, že rány způsobené jeho nehty se již stačily zacelit a nezbyly po nich žádné známky.

S prvním nádechem, jehož si byl vědom, ucítil i ostrý pach chemikálií, který ho vytrhl z napůl blouznícího stavu.

Opatrně se odvážil znovu otevřít oči. Krátký rozhled po místnosti mu napověděl, že se nachází v nemocničním pokoji. Světlo ve skutečnosti nebylo tak ostré, jak si původně myslel, neboť bylo ztlumeno a uzpůsobeno jeho citlivým očím.

Postel, u níž se teď krčil, stála v úplném rohu místnosti. Na druhé straně byla skříňka s léčivy a vedle postávalo pár přístrojů na měření tepu, tlaku, odběr krve a další základní maličkosti. Znal to tady, vždyť tenhle pokoj pro běžná vyšetření či šití malých ran bylo první místo, které mu při první návštěvě nově vystavené základny ukázali.

Cukl sebou, když se dveře pomalu – a co je nejdůležitější, potichu otevřely, a dovnitř vešel Bruce s deskami v rukou. Peterovi se zadrhl dech. To, že se tahle situace zatím lišila od předchozích dvou, neznamenalo, že byla skutečná.

Profesor se na něj podíval a položil papíry na stůl. „Jak ti je, Petere? Friday nás informovala, že jsi vzhůru.“

„Stůj!“ vykřikl, natahuje ruce před sebe. S úlekem zjistil, že mu museli sundat metače, když byl mimo sebe, a srce mu poskočilo. „Řekni mi něco, co víš jenom ty.“

Bruce nezaváhal, věda, o co jde, vždyť Happy s vyprávěním nešetřil. „Pamatuješ, když jsem s tebou poprvé probíral moje poznatky o gama záření? Omylem ses přiznal, že jsi jako malý zkoušel doma vyvolat stejný výbuch, který mě původně změnil v Hulka, ale skončilo to tak, že jsi málem vyhodil do povětří půlku čtvrti a –“

„Dobře, dobře, to stačí,“ přerušil ho. Dvakrát nepřemýšlel nad svými dalšími slovy, když vyhrkl: „Kde mám svoje metače?“

Bruce zamrkal, pak se mu tvář rozjasnila. „Oh. Jasně. Mělo mě napadnout, že je asi bude chtít, promiň. Jsou hned tady na stole, musel jsem je sundat, abych provedl vyšetření. Vydrž chvilku, hned ti je – tak, už tady jsou!“ Snažil se nedat najevo starost, když viděl, s jakou rychlostí si Peter nasadil metače zpátky na ruce. „Jak se cítíš?“

„Jako kdyby mě znova srazil vlak.“ Doktor se zatvářil šokovaně – jak jako znova? –, ale Peter pokračoval: „Mám takové divné… Bruci, mohl bys mi odpovědět na pár otázek? Prosím?“

„Samozřejmě, Petere.“

Hrdina se krátce odmlčel, stavěje se na nohy, než se na něj podíval. „Jsem na nové základně Avengers. Pravda?“

„Pravda.“

„Upadl jsem do bezvědomí. Pravda?“

„Ne. Teda ano. Takhle: Bucky tě praštil a potom jsi upadl do bezvědomí.“

Jenom přikývl. „A praštil mě, protože jsem panikařil.“

„Ano.“

„Quentin Beck je mrtvý?“

„Ano. Zemřel při vašem souboji v Londýně.“

„Ty ani ostatní nejste iluze.“

Zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne, nejsme. Můžu je zavolat dovnitř, jestli chceš.“

Když přikývl, Bruce na chvilku odešel a vrátil se i s pěti dalšími Avengery, kteří se zde zrovna nacházeli, a Happym. Bucky se na něj vrhl omluvný pohled za tu ránu, ale všichni mlčeli, sledovali, jak se Peter najednou podíval do prázdna, to když naslouchal jejich pravidelným tepům srdce. „Poslední otázka,“ řekl po necelé minutě. „Pan Stark je mrtvý. Pravda?“

„Ne,“ prohlásili sborově.

Vzápětí se rozestoupili, aby mezi nimi mohl projít zmiňovaný muž. Zastavil jen pár kroků od nehybného Petera.

Pavoučí hrdina ho přejížděl pohledem a snažil se zhluboka dýchat, upínal svou mysl jen na to, co vidí, aby se znova nevrátila k iluzím.

Vypadal… unaveně. Hnědé vlasy ztratily na svém lesku a probíhaly mezi nimi šediny. Pravou ruku zvláštně držel, známky hojení byly jasně patrné, stejně jako popáleniny na jeho dlani. Pět let změnilo hodně, o tom nepochyboval.

Ale jeho kávově hnědé oči, v nichž se zrcadlila starost a oddaná rodičovská láska, ty by Peter poznal kdekoli. Byly jeho majákem naděje, jeho kotva, když začínal propadat beznaději a zoufalství, nevěděl, kde je nahoře a kde dole a co byla pravda.

Bylo možné, aby Tony přeci jen žil?

„Viděl jsem vás umřít.“

Jeho pohled zjihl, do hlasu se vloudil tón užívaný pro uklidňování malých dětí. „Já vím, Pete, a strašně se za to omlouvám.“ Byla to věc, jíž si nikdy nebude schopen odpustit. Věděl, jaké to je, vidět milované ve vážném stavu či umírat – a Peter viděl zemřít dva jeho pseudo-otce, Tonyho samotného a pár let před ním i Bena Parkera.

Kdyby byla jiná možnost, neudělal by to. Ale tehdy to prostě bylo jediné možné východisko.

„Byl jste mrtvý. Neslyšel jsem vaše srdce. Viděl jsem vás vylézat z hrobu.“

Při poslední větě sebou všichni trhli, některým se zatajil dech. Každý viděl někoho ze svých blízkých umírat, snil o tom, že ožijí, ale vyvolat iluzemi vidinu člověka, jehož vnímáte jako rodinu, vylézat z hrobu, je věc druhá.

Beze slova se na sebe podívali a začali couvat ven z místnosti, aby těm dvěma dopřáli soukromí, ale vyplašený pohled, jenž k nim Peter vrhl společně s němou prosbou, je donutil se zastavit a zůstat. Nicméně se rozhodli setrvat v tichosti a nezasahovat, protože věděli, že ti dva si musí tohle vyřešit sami.

Peter nechtěl být s panem Starkem sám. Na to se až příliš bál, že tohle není skutečné. Hrdost a zahanbení šly stranou, tím se může zabývat mnohem později.

Tony, na druhou stranu, byl bílý jako stěna. Postoupil blíž k Peterovi, a když neucukl, překonal poslední kroky, jež je dělily, a svého učedníka pevně objal, nevšímaje si toho, že není objímán nazpět. „Do prdele, Petere,“ sykavě se nadechl, „je mi to strašně líto.“

Stál nehybně jako socha, ale sotva se Tony odtáhl na délku paží, ruce stále položené na jeho ramenou, lehce naklonil hlavu na stranu. „Zemřel jste, protože jsem nebyl dost dobrý.“

Byla to nevyslovená otázka. Natasha zasykla a vyměnila si s Buckym pohled, jenž jasně říkal, že kdyby Mysterio nebyl mrtvý, právě by si podepsal rozsudek smrti, zatímco Happy vypadal zlomeně a vděčně přijal oporu Rhodeyho, jehož pohled jasně říkal, že to není chyba ani Tonyho, ani jeho. Steve s Brucem zaťali pěsti do dlaní a Sam se zhluboka nadechl, věda, že sebeobviňování a pocit selhání se u Petera stále přou o první pozici.

Vynálezce jenom zavřel oči a nadechl se, aby ovládl vztek i třes. „Ne, Petere,“ ujistil ho pevně. „To je lež. Ty jsi víc než dobrý. Zapomeň na všechny lži, kterými tě Beck nakrmil, nic z toho není pravda. Sakra, Petere, co ti _udělal_?“

Nejistě ho pozoroval, bojoval sám se sebou. Zdálo se to tak opravdové, tak reálné, a jedna jeho část tomu věřila. On tomu chtěl věřit celým svým srdcem. Ale ta druhá část, ta, jíž Beck navždy poškodil, mu zlomyslně našeptávala, aby se nenechal nachytat. „Jak mám věřit, že je tohle skutečné, a já nakonec nenacouvám pod další vlak?“

Peter mohl přesně říct, jakou vteřinu všem došlo, o čem mluví, protože všichni vykřikli. Nejhlasitěji však bylo slyšet Tonyho: „Pardon, že nacouváš pod _další_ vlak?“

Utišili se, jak čekali na jeho odpověď, a on jenom přikývl. „Um… Beck mě tehdy v Německu pomocí iluzí přelstil, abych nacouval přímo na koleje pod kola projíždějícího vlaku. Ten náraz bolel, ale podařilo se mi udržet se a vylézt dovnitř toho vlaku.“

„Takže _takhle_ ses dostal do Nizozemska?“ vyjekl Happy, hlas vtipně o oktávu vyšší.

„Mh-h. Ale to není důležité.“ Nepotřeboval s nimi teď mluvit o tom, jak se nemůže ani přimět vkročit na nádraží ve městě, natož nastoupit do vlaku, děkuji pěkně. „Co tím chci říct: Jak mám vědět, že je to skutečné?“

„Můžu tady hodiny vyprávět ponižující příběhy o tobě, kdyby to pomohlo,“ navrhl Tony, aby trochu odlehčil atmosféru a hlavně ulehčil sám sobě, „ale nemyslím, že bys o tohle stál. Nebo, a to je asi lepší varianta, tě můžu obejmout.“

Nečekal na odpověď, znova si ho přitáhl do náruče a tentokrát i Peter nejistě omotal ruce okolo něj. Zabořil mu tvář do ramene a Tony zase tu svou do Peterových rozcuchaných vlasů.

Bylo to uklidňující. Připomínalo to domov.

Nevěděl, jak se to stalo, ale najednou ho zboku objala Natasha. Pak Steve. Sam, Bruce, Bucky, Rhodey i Happy. Všichni byli nalepení na sebe v jednom klubku a on se zcela uvolnil, soustředě se na rytmus jejich srdcí.

Jedno z nich, to Tonyho, bilo nejhlasitěji, a s každou vteřinou, kdy naslouchal té pravidelné melodii, se cítil více a více… v bezpečí.

„Je tohle skutečné?“ špitl do ticha téměř bez dechu, jako kdyby si snad ani netroufal doufat, tiskna se k vynálezci blíže.

„Ano, Petere,“ odpověděl hlasem plným naděje. „Tohle je skutečné.“


End file.
